This new chrysanthemum variety originated as a seedling of unidentified plants growing in a random pollinated field of chrysanthemums maintained by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, in connection with my efforts to develop new and improved chrysanthemums for commercial exploitation. The present variety was selected from plants grown at West Chicago, Ill., from seeds developed by me in my greenhouse at said Westfield-Woking and the new plant was asexually reproduced under my direction by cuttings from the original selected plant and subsequently propagated, by vegetative cuttings, through several successive generations which demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the new variery hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Present propagation is done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla.